Afterparty
by DarkAges85
Summary: After a victory celebration after some friendly battles between Kuromorimine and Ooarai, the participants and spectators celebrated the victory of Ooarai over Kuromorimine. Rating M because language (later)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey folk I once wrote a little story. I hope you enjoy it.**_  
 _ **All rights of GuP are owned by Actas**_

After a victory celebration after some friendly battles between Kuromorimine and Ooarai, the participants and spectators celebrated the victory of Ooarai over Kuromorimine. The highlight was when the Pravda guests poured out the alcohol. And the highlight was when Erika, Koume and Sheska competed to fight drinking against Nonna, Klara and Katyusha. When most people had gone home for a long time, another group of three lurching people were walking through the streets of Ooarai. The street belonged loudly to the three people, laughing and singing, they ran down the street.

 **"W-Where... hic… are we?"** babbling one of the three people loudly and held on to a lantern and looked around slowly.

 **"Hehehe Erika has lost… hic… her bearings"** , the second person laughed loudly and pointed a finger at Erika and had problems keeping her balance.

 **"Well, of course not, I… hic… know where we are Koooomune,"** Erika lolled angrily, taking a few steps toward Koume.

 **"And where are we Itsumi?"** Asked the third babbling who had leaned against a wall to keep his balance.

 **"Where… hic… should we be Sheska at my iron flat?"** Erika lolled and took another sip from a bottle. She looked around. " **There,"** she said irritably.

 **"That's not the way"** Sheska shook her head and staggered to Erika

 **"Sure"** Erika remained stubborn and turned in that direction

 **"Really, that's not the way Erika"**

 **"Why do you say that… hic… I know where I live,"** Erika said aggressively.

 **"Because we came from there… hic... I believe,"** laughed Sheska, clinging to the same lantern as Erika.

 **"So, I'm going there to my room… hic… you can go anywhere else"** , Erica lolled and started to walk in her direction.

 **"Koooooummmeeee come on, we're going… hic… there what looks like a tank?"** said Sheska and put an arm over Koume to keep the balance and went in the direction of where the alleged tank was.

Erika staggered noisily up the street, bumping into some lampposts and trashcans of what was being cursed by her. She turned a few streets and stood a few hours in front of a building complex which had many rooms.

 **"You see Sheska… hic… I was right,"** she said and grinned as she turned to look for Sheska while she turned once in a circle.

 **"Oh, sure they went on drinking,"** commented Erika as she went mad at the student complex.

 **"Strange… does that look like they've been renovated?"** Erika commented as she stood in front of the stairs, she could not think anymore she was talking about everything that was going on in her head. Cluttering, Erika stumbled up the stairs.

 **"Oops, I've had too much of… hic… this funny drink from Nonna**?" She laughed out loud and felt her way up and down.

It took a good half hour to get to the first floor. She breathed in and out a few times and then she examined the doors immediately the first door seemed familiar. She searched for the nametag what she almost covered completely she could only read as well as she could '...umi '

 **"Hehe such luck I have"** she laughed laughing and began to search the key in her bag when she had found him after another ten minutes, she began to fumble at the door.

 **"Now you go open you stupid thing,"** she scolded and slammed her fist against the door.

From somewhere, someone screamed that the noise should stop what was answered by Erika only with a **"Shut up here, some people want to sleep"** answer.

"You do not want to go open? you damn door" Erika clapped and struck again against the door.

The door opened and a person stood in the middle of the door a little smaller and in pajamas, Erika could not see who it was exactly but the contours were close to their commander.

 **"Oh crap, e-excuse Commander I did not…hic… know this was your place to stay, I think I was totally wrong ..."** Erika lolled, trying to keep her posture.

 **"D-did you become smaller?"** She asked, narrowing her eyes to get a clearer picture.

 **"Itsumi-san ... what ... what are you doing here so late?"** The person asked in a puzzled voice.

" **I am looking for my dorm... hic... but I believe you are in my room Maho"** Erika scratch her Head.

" **Maho? But I'm Mi..."** Miho tried to explain and pointed a finger on her chest but was interrupted by Erika.

 **"Yeah, yeah, you can sleep here Maho... hic… but do not snore!"** Erika raised her finger reprovingly but she broke into a silly giggle again as she pushed through the door.

Miho looked puzzled. Her right eye began to twitch

 **"Mahoooo shut the door ... hic ... or insects will come in,"** Erika shouted, trying to take off her shoes but she fell on her butt.

 **"I can't remember ... yeah ... that I have that kind of stuff?"** Erika said when she found a boco-bear and threw it on the bed. She started to giggle and started to hum the song from these bears. Miho did not trust her ears. How did Erika know the song?

 **"EH! Itsumi-san why are you here? Are you drunk?"** Miho asked, upset and very confused. Erika whirled around and stared vacantly at Miho's face.

 **"Erika, you call me like that Maho ... hic ... you know that"** Erika reprimanded her finger.

 **"But I'm not MAHO!"** Shouted Miho. She was getting angry.

 **"Yeah yeah and I do not ... hic ... Erika ... hehe my head feels so weird"** Erika stumbled through the small apartment.

Miho saw Erika starting to undress and she pushed most of the things that came near her.

 **"Oops I have to ... hic ... clean up tomorrow ... hehe"** Erika looked at the mess she had arranged. Miho groaned in frustration and looked at the mess.

Eventually Erika dropped into Miho's bed, wearing only a pantie and a sock, her face bright red and a funny smile on her face. She closed her eyes as she realized that Miho was putting a blanket over her body and slowly opened her eyes.

 **"Maho ... I envy you ..."** said Erika in a serious tone.

 **"Wh... why?"** Miho was playing along now.

" **You're the best commander ... your tactics are very good ... and ..."** Erika fell silent and turned her head away.

 **"And?"** Miho asked and looked questioningly at Erika. _"What was that revelation?"_ Thought Miho.

 **"Oh, nothing ..."** Erika said sadly and did not look at Miho.

What should Miho do now, should she let it be? Or was she supposed to help Erika because she seemed to be oppressed? Besides, Miho had become very curious.

She grabbed Erika's hand so that Erika threw her head in surprise and start in Mihos eyes.

 **"Erika You can tell me everything we are ..."** Miho paused _"Yes what were those two?"_ Thought Miho _"Friends? Lovers? Comrades? Damn if I say something wrong then there's definitely dead ..."_ Miho hesitated a bit. Erika looked confused now.

 **"Um ... friends!"** Miho hastily shot out she just wanted to finish the sentence.

Erika remained silent and looked through Miho. Miho slowly panicked " _I said something wrong, I said something wrong."_ It went through her mind and she was dull in the stomach.

Erika laughed for a moment. **"Yes friends,"** she said, looking up at the ceiling.

 **"Best friends even,"** Erika added, squeezing Miho's hand.

 **"So, what's on your mind?"** Now she would surely tell.

 **"Do not be mad at me?"** Her face became more serious again

 **"Of course not, Erika"** Miho said hastily and cleared his throat to calm down again.

Erika wiped her face with one hand.

 **"OK…"**

Erika took a deep breath and groaned morosely

 **"You have Miho ..."**

No one said what was the nocturnal noises from outside and the breathing of the two persons permeated the silence.

Miho was speechless. How was that meant with "You have Miho"

She could not think of anything better than to say **"what?"**

" **Hehe you're going to think I'm crazy Maho but I kinda like the little one"** Erika waved an arm around to explain herself.

Miho blinked a few times because she could not believe what Erika, Erika Itsumi, who had always finished and always treated badly, had said, pinching her leg if she was dreaming that now. Miho noticed how the red rose in her face. She would have expected everything but that...

 **"You like me...ehh I mean you like Miho?"** It felt weird to talk about yourself.

 **"Yeah,"** Erika grinned sheepishly **"I think I like her very, very much"** Erika chuckled **"Miho, Miho, Miho, Miiiihoooo, hehe, Mimihoho"** Erika said Miho's name again and again until she finally went into a light snore,

Miho took a while to process everything. She stared at Erika for a while and went over the last few moments. _"Erika Itsumi loves me very much? But why cannot she tell me something like that herself? "_

Miho also came up with a thought " **Do I even like Erika Itsumi? I mean the way she always was to me..."** She watched Erika sleep.

 **"Miho ..."** Miho looked terrified to Erika but this fell asleep.

Miho could not resist a giggle _"It's cute that Erika talks in her sleep,"_ thought Miho

 **"Miho ... sorry ..."** Erika said in a sad tone in her sleep.

Miho blushed even more. She knew that if Erika was sober again, she would never say that or mention anything in her presence.

Miho leaned over Erika and gently patted Erika's head.

Erika's eyes narrowed and her eyes wandered around until they finally rested on Miho.

 **"Mi..ho ...?"** Erika erupted in half as she hugged Miho with her last strength and fell asleep with Miho in the embrace. Miho had no choice but to close her eyes in this grip and to sleep.

 _ **AN: I hope you liked ^^**_  
 _ **There will be another chapter**_  
 _ **Questions and criticism are welcome**_  
 _ **CU**_


	2. Afterparty The Awaking

Afterparty - The awakening

It was almost noon when Erika was slowly awakened by the sun shining through a window her head felt as if someone was stabbing her brain with thousands of small needles repeatedly. When she wanted to open her eyes that only hurt even more when she tried to do that.

 _"What happened?"_ She just thought and tried to grab her head, which she did not succeed in because something pinned her arms to the bed.

She forced herself to keep an eye open, but what she saw could not be properly processed.

 _"What is the brown thing there in front of me?"_ It took a little while until Erika's eyes got used to the light and the burning sensation of the sun.

Now did she realize that it was a known thing in her bed stand ... or sat? "Where's the fuck?"

Erika tried to hit the bear with a fist punch which she did not succeed in because her arms did not want to react at all.

 _"What the hell?"_ Erika looked around her now was very different when she noticed that she could not move. Panic spread.

 _"Oh fuck! Where the hell am I?"_ Her heart began to beat faster. What happened after the party? Was she taken by some perverts and has this lousy piece of shit gone by her? Or was she raped by a gang.

Her eyes flicked around the room to find a clue where she was and to find a weapon to knock down the person and contact the police or kill all of the perverted assholes

 _"Oh, what I have to be at home so no boys room looks like ... I hope so ..."_

Something moved on Erika's chest, eyes wide, staring at the object on her chest. One person stood up a little. It was a woman...

 _"OMG did I tow a woman? Or was I kidnapped and tied to the bed so I would reveal secrets!"_ Erika groaned again an uncomfortable feeling spread slowly in her gut.

Erika looked at the person more closely and something was very familiar to the person as if she had seen her before...

 **"Good morning, Itsumi-san,"** Miho said softly, assuming that Erika would surely have a hangover and smiled at the obviously confused Erika.

 **"Miho?"** Erika croaked out the talking hurt her throat a little now she noticed the threadbare taste in her mouth and the dry throat. Erika pointed to her neck and croaked only a fleeting **"water… please"**

Miho immediately jumped up and hurried to her kitchen and filled in a glass of water and brought it to Erika.

Erika took the glass and drank it with two big gulps.

 **"Thanks,"** Erika said, blushing. It was embarrassing to show Miho such a weakness.

 **"You're welcome,"** Miho said with a smile.

 **"So, first: what the hell are you doing in my room Miho?!"** Erika looked disapprovingly at Miho.

Miho blinked a few times in disbelief when she found the language again and meekly said, **"B-but ... this is my room ..."**

Erika looked around right now, she did not know Miho's room but what she was reminded of how Miho acted when she still was at Kuromorimine. Many bears were standing on a shelf. There was a lot of confusion in the room on the table and many mangas stood unsorted next to the TV, with a broken vase was in a corner.

 _"What am I doing here?!"_ Erika thought in her head. She was strangely cold, and she shivered a little, pulling the covers closer. Erika looked at Miho who had no problem with the cool air of the room.

 **"How messy you live ... are you not ashamed? Your sister would never live like that?!" Erika** blurted out and she smirked.

 **"B-But, B-But you have ..."**

 **"Right, I know ... tell me, how come you can handle the cold, do the heating ?!"**

 **"B-But, B-But it's warm here ..."**

Erika shook her head, which she regretted, because the fast movement caused a severe headache. She paused to look down at the floor and saw that there were some clothes bearing the mark of her school…

Erika opened her eyes and lifted the blanket and became pale as a sheet of paper, she was naked except for her panties and a sock ... Her face turned into a deep red. She looked at Miho then Erika looked confused. Erika tore a hand up and pointed a finger at Miho.

 **"YOU!"** Yelled Erika

Miho was startled and raised her hands defensively.

 **"YOU PERVERSE BITCH!"** screamed Erika and started to shake

 **"WHAT DO YOU HAVE DONE WITH ME?! WHY I AM NAKED?! WHAT PERVERTED THINGS WHERE YOU DOING WITH ME?!"** Erika stood up now, her gaze was murderous, the blanket fell off Erika and exposed her breasts.

Miho just shrieked and jumped off the bed.

 **"Erika please just listen to me!"** Miho screamed in a panic

 **"SURE! I WILL DO THAT AS SOON AS I HAVE STRANGLED YOU!"** Erika jumped up and towards Miho she wanted to grab her but Miho dodged her skillfully.

 **"STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!"** Erika Yelled at the top of her lungs as she chased Miho around the room who continued to dodge her

Miho saw only one possibility, she had to flee her room but she was in her nightgown _"But always more than Erika has on,"_ she thought to herself and looked at Erika who was breathing hard and building herself a few steps ahead of her.

 **"MIHO, COME HERE, I DO NOT HURT YOU, I WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU ONLY"** Erika hissed, but her expression said something completely different and her body language spoke against it.

 **"Really?"** Miho deceived Erika with feigned simplicity.

 **"NATURALLY!"** Erika clenched her fists behind her back but put on a false smile.

Miho slowly walked up to Erika, not letting her out of her sight.

 _"Silly brat"_ thought Erika and really had to laugh.

When Miho stood in front of Erika she counted down to three and just wanted to pack her as Miho skillfully hit a hoe and jumped on her bed and ran behind Erika in the direction of the door.

 **"Done! Safety!"** Thought Miho as she felt a piece of fabric on her feet. If she had made a jump she would have escaped for sure because she was in full excitement and wanted to run she slipped on the clothes. A pain crossed her back and she now looked at her room blanket.

 **"Ow, Ow, OW,"** she blurted out but in the same moment she wanted to jump up again and run back to safety in the direction of the door but she could not get up because Erika had already put her foot on Mihos chest and pushed her to the ground.

 **"GOTCHA"** said Erika and looked down at Miho triumphantly. Then she sat down on Miho's chest and stared at her with an icy cold look.

Miho was uncomfortable seeing Erika with bare breasts she had no problems seeing others but after what happened last night...

 **"You just wanted to talk ..."** Erika said in a monotonous tone, staring at Miho with a cold look.

 **"E-Erika, dont you want to put something on you?"** Miho blushed with shame.

 **"Why? You have already seen EVERYTHING,"** she commented snappily.

 **"No, I do not have!"** Said Miho a little defiantly.

 **"Sure ... and I'm naked in your apartment because I undressed here and I dragged you to bed?"** She said and had to laugh in disbelief.

 **"Honestly? YES, YOU'RE THROUGH!"** Miho now yelled at Erika and tried to drop Erika but was unsuccessful

 **"Yes sure! That's what I look like ... Are you ready for your punishment, you little pervert?!"** Erika put on a wicked smile.

Miho did not like the fact that Erika did not believe her but she came up with an idea, maybe something means but necessary.

 **"One more thing: you said that you envied my sister because she's more successful and her tactics are great and ..."** Miho paused and saw Erika's puzzled face

 **"How does she know all this? Did Maho talk to her about it? "**

 **"A-and?"** Erika's voice trembled with fear.

Miho blushed even more **"And that you really like me very much..."** Miho averted her eyes and stared at the wall.

Erika blinked a few times then she lowered her eyes she made no sound she got up from Miho and collected her clothes.

 **"E-Erika?"** Miho looked amazedly at Erika, who silently put on her clothes.

 **"When did she tell you that..."** Erika's voice was heavy and sad.

 **"Who-who said anything to anyone?"** Miho was standing a bit off the track.

Erika now stared at Miho with a look at Miho that felt as if she was piercing her heart with her eyes that were full of tears and red, her lower lip quivers a little.

 **"When did your sister tell you that?"** Erika kept her eyes up and began to sob

 **"EH? Erika you told me yourself last night YOU thought I was Onee-Chan?!"** Miho walked slowly towards Erika and sat down next to her and put a hand on Erika's shoulder

 **"R-Really? You did not talk about me behind my back? "**

 **"No, why should I or Onee-Chan do that?"**

 **"I… I… I… I don't know"**

Erika now came to the sense that she was crying before Miho.

 **"OMG it is embarrassing!"** she groaned and covered her face with her hands

 _"This is embarrassing for you but not that you ran through my apartment naked? Cute."_ Miho put on her understanding smile.

Miho's cell phone started to come to life, she got up and answered.

 **"Hello?"**

 **"Miho, Its me, good morning"**

 **"Oh Onee-Chan good morning, how are you?"**

 **"Not so good, tell me ... it's a weird question but do you know where Erika is?"**

Miho had to laugh for a moment she walked over to Erika and handed over the phone. Erika looked at Miho in surprise and picked up the phone.

 **"Hello?"**

 **"FINALLY, I have reached you!"** Said Maho, relieved

" **C-Commander?!"** Erika exclaimed surprised

 **"Yeah, you are the commander, not me anymore but that's why I try to reach you all morning where are ... wait ... you're with Miho?"**

 **"Y-yes ..."** Erika said sheepishly.

 **"I understand ... then did you finally confess it? Congratulation! Finally, you have found the courage. You can take your day off so you can get to know you better"** Maho sounded amused

Erika blushed **"I-I ... eh ..."**

 **"But tomorrow you have to train the troops again Erika"** Maho remained silent for a second.

 **"Do me a favor in return forget and delete the voice messages I sent you"** Maho said and hung up.

Erika put Miho's cell phone away and searched for her cell phone. She found it under the bed and it was muted.

15 missed calls and 4 voice messages.

Erika shivered as she listened to the first message.

 **"Hey Erika where are you have you overslept again? Please pick up"** Sounded Mahos voice

The second message was a little bit weirder.

 **"Erika where do you stay your troops are now waiting for your lazy ass"**

Miho had to laugh when she heard her angry sister.

The third message was the longest.

 **"ERIKA what do you know about rampaging tank girls singing the theme tune of this Boco franchise? What did you drink with the Pravda girls? Are you still in Ooarai? Why do not you call it" a short pause "What the hell: Why were Koume and Sheska arrested? Why did they ride a dolphin statue? Where you there as well?"** The message ended suddenly.

The last message was a bit shorter:

 **"Here are the phone lines hot ERIKA: What do you know about a vocal conversation where the name MIHO was shouted so often and loud? Did you have sex with her? Are you with her I'm calling Miho now"**

Erika groaned and now wished to sink into the ground.

Miho laughed briefly and hugged Erika to comfort her.

 **"I also like you Eririn-Chan, what do you think of it when we get ready and go for lunch?"**

 **"I-Is this a date?"**

 **"Maybe"** Miho smiled at Erika and squeezed the fourth message to hear it again.

 _ **AN: I hope you liked it**_

 _ **Criticism and suggestions are very welcome**_

 _ **Until the next fiction**_

 _ **Darkages85**_


End file.
